


Temptation

by chubbykrem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I AM SUPER GAY FOR ANDERS, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbykrem/pseuds/chubbykrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give in to temptation. </p><p>AKA: Anders eats a whole cheesecake: the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

It wasn't the first time Hawke had blindfolded Anders, although those had been completely different circumstances. That had been for sex, and this was for... well, Anders didn't know yet. He supposed that was the point. Hawke had said something about an anniversary present, and now he was being led downstairs. By the sound of it, the rest of the family was otherwise occupied, much to Anders' relief; he'd rather not have Bethany and Carver giggling and looking on while Hawke paraded him around blindfolded. 

At last, they reached the bottom of the stairs, and Hawke moved behind him, hands reaching for the blindfold. 

"Are you ready, my love?" h e said, his breath tickling the back of Anders' neck, earning a slightly embarassed scoff from the mage. 

"Just get on with it," he said, but he was smiling as his lover lifted the blindfold. 

Before him was a veritable  mountain  of food. From soups to breads to meats to pastries, Anders was sure that all of  Kirkwall must have emptied its larders for this feast. He turned to Hawke, still smiling.

"What is the meaning of this abominable waste of food?" His eyebrow arched, and Hawke at least had the decency to look sheepish. 

"I noticed that you hardly ever eat anything. Every leftover and scrap goes to your patients." Anders opened his mouth to protest-- what was he going to do, let them starve?-- but Hawke kept talking. "I read something the other day about how Wardens need more food than most. Dear, I know you care about your patients, but it hurts me to see you depriving yourself." His hand came up to stroke Anders' cheek, and the look in his eyes was tender enough to send pangs of guilt through Anders' gut. 

Or that might be hunger. He hadn't eaten since breakfast after all, it being past sundown, and the aromas of the feast were wafting towards him, making his mouth water. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give in to temptation.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned in to give Hawke a quick neck on the lips, returning his look of adoration. "Alright. But I'm still giving the leftovers away." Hawke's soft, affectionate smile turned into a grin, and he took Anders by both hands, tugging him towards the laden table. 

They decided to start with soup; Hawke had procured several types, and Anders eagerly gulped each of them down, putting away three or four bowls before he realized how piggish he must look. He glanced at Hawke to find him daintily sipping a cup of brother, and blushed, slowing his pace somewhat; but it was hard to stop once he'd realized how ravenous he was. He could feel the soup sloshing heavily in his stomach, and he wanted more. He'd never eaten much, simply out of lack of opportunity, but here, with all this food in front of him, it was hard to resist. Guiltily, Anders told himself that he would skip breakfast the following morning, and reached for a platter of what looked like ram. 

Letting out a moan at the taste, Anders easily made his way through a full plate of the meat; the stuff was divine, and Anders made a mental note to ask Hawke for the recipe later. The hearty meat added a weighty sensation to his gut, balancing out the soup and making him feel warm and slightly sleepy. He was almost tempted to go back for seconds, but on his way, a basket  of rolls caught his way, and he grabbed one and stuffed it whole into his mouth. A quiet laugh to his right reminded him of Hawke's presence, but Anders couldn't bring himself to be  embarassed . Chewing and swallowing the soft white bread, he shot a grin towards his lover, who was now looking equal parts proud and smug. The 'I told you so' was written all over his face; on  any other  occasion Anders would have swatted him, but he simply shook his head, still grinning, and resumed eating. 

Once the basket of rolls was emptied, Anders was no longer hungry; but he was still far from full, and there was plenty of food left. Unsure of what to eat next, he turned to Hawke, who was nibbling on a honey cake, simply observing his lover. 

"Any recommendations, dear?" Hawke seemed to melt at his words; he loved it when Anders used pet names. He gestured to a bottle of apple cider.

"Isabela suggested it, with you in mind."" Anders reached for the bottle but paused momentarily, remembering something.

"Is it--" Hawke was already shaking his head. 

"No alcohol." Justice was usually quiet around Hawke, but Anders didn't want to push his luck; alcohol was generally off-limits. He leaned over and looked Hawke in the eye, their faces close. 

"You are perfect." Anders leaned forward and kissed him gently, and Hawke was smiling into his mouth, and it was glorious. As they pulled apart, Hawke shook his head. "You taste like honey cake," Anders muttered, not unkindly.

"Flatterer."

Isabela, as it turned out, had good taste in non-alcoholic beverages. The cider went down easily, sweet and sharp after the rolls, and before he knew it, Anders had downed the whole bottle, munching on a baked potato as he did so. He dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, already searching for another dish even as his stomach swelled  from the carbonated drink. A dish of pasta caught his eye and he eagerly pulled it towards him, humming happily as he took his first bite of the gooey, cheese-slathered noodles. His free hand made its way to his stomach, rubbing gently as he worked through the pasta. He was full now; as much as he wanted to keep eating (and oh, he did), he figured it was time to stop. 

Leaning back in his chair, Anders basked in the warm, contented glow that came after a large meal. "Thank you, Hawke."

"What, giving up already?" h is lover teased, gesturing to the several uneaten plates of food spread across the table. "You haven't even had dessert." He pushed a cheesecake towards Anders, and his mouth watered despite himself. 

"Fine," he grumbled, his annoyance entirely false, before tucking in. 

Of course the cake was incredibly delicious, just like everything else on the table, and Anders managed to down more than half of it before a cramp in his gut reminded him that he was full. He sat back again, his hand working in slow circles over his stomach, now pressing into the waistband of his pan ts with all the food packed into his belly. Letting out a soft, groaning sigh, he put his fork down and looked towards Hawke.

Hawke's eyes are fixed on Anders' hand, the one smoothing over his middle. Blushing, the mage pulled the hand away; did Hawke think him disgusting? A glutton, a pig? However, when Hawke looked up, his look was not one of revulsion, but of something almost like awe. His smile re-formed, a little timid, and he looked at the cheesecake. 

"I dare you to finish it." The smirk on Hawke's face widened as Anders picked up his fork again. 

"Oh, you are so on."

The cake was already half gone, and it was really was delicious, so Anders had no trouble downing another slice. But after that, it started to get harder. His hand resumed its spot atop his rapidly growing gut, and his breathing grew heavier. There was something almost arousing about being so full, so stuffed he could hardly bear to take his hand from his stomach, even if it was just to take a sip of cider. At two slices, he felt something brush against his  hand and jumped, looking up to see Hawke reaching his own hand out to aid Anders in caring for his full stomach. 

"Is this alright?" h e said softly, and the tension in the room was almost as thick as the cheesecake. Anders swallowed and nodded, and there was that smile again, that one that lit up Hawke's whole face and made him more beautiful than anyone had any right to be. He tugged his chair closer to Anders and they resumed. 

Three slices into the second half (only one left!) Anders stopped, leaning back heavily in his chair. His stomach ached, and Hawke's hand felt divine. 

"Love, I think I'm done," he panted, looking to Hawke. To his surprise, his lover was flushed, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Anders cocked his head, brows furrowing in confusion. 

"I'll feed you the last slice." Hawke's words came out in a rush, as if he were  embarassed . Anders looked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly, almost without thought. 

He moaned and groaned his way through the last slice of cake, his stomach stretching uncomfortably to accommodate the ridiculous amount of food he had packed into it. Hawke watched Anders  the whole time, eyes darting between his lips and his stomach, never ceasing his  rubbbing . When they finally finished the last slice after what seemed like hours, Anders let his head fall back, a sigh of relief rising from his throat along with a little burp.

"Maker, do you have any idea how hot you are right now?" Hawke's voice was low, and he looked Anders in the eye, making the mage shiver. "Do you know how hard it was to watch you stuffing yourself and not bend you over the table and fuck you?" Anders let out a whimper, his eyes fluttering shut as Hawke leaned forward, his beath hot against the shell of Anders' ear. The hand on his stomach pressed down a little more firmly, making him gasp and sending a jolt of surreal arousal to his half-hard cock; Hawke licked his lips again, and suddenly anders was being lifted and carried bridal style up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Anders wasn't quite sure what was going on, but damn if he wasn't turned on by it. The way Hawke's voice went rough when he was aroused never failed to make him shiver, and usually his lover was too gentle to manhandle Anders the way he liked. He appreciated the sentiment, but where were times when he needed to hand over control, and Hawke was the only one he wanted to give it to. 

He realized he'd been caught up in his thoughts when he felt the softness of his and Hawke's mattress beneath him as his lover laid him down, careful not to jostle his  overfull  stomach. In a flash, his arms were tied together behind his head, restricting his movement and sending a spike of pure arousal throughout his body. Hawke was saying something, and Anders had to shake his head to actually hear him.

"If you want to slow down, say yellow. If you want to stop, say red." The mage nodded emphatically, and just like that, Hawke was straddling him, tugging him up for a bruising kiss. He let himself go slack, submitting to Hawke's will, and languidly slid their tongues together. His lover gave a little growl and pulled them closer together, and Anders could feel the press of his erection against the underside of his oversensitive stomach; he moaned helplessly and spread his legs as his lover began to undo the buttons of his shirt. The lower ones were already straining against the pale flesh of his belly, and he let out a sigh of relief as Hawke pulled away from his lips to press his mouth to the taut skin. The sensation sent tingles of pleasure through Anders' skin; his lover delivered a line of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his chest before settling between his legs and looking with hunger and awe at the swollen, sensitive mass of his stomach. Anders gave a weak noise at the intensity of Hawke's gaze, and he looked up. 

"Something wrong, dear?" h e teased, before running his tongue up the underside of Anders' belly. Anders rolled his hips up minutely, silently begging Hawke to touch him; he was far too embarrassed to voice his own desires, as much as it pleased Hawke.  "Ah  ah ," Hawke continued. "Be patient. I want you begging for it." Anders felt his cock pulse beneath his lover's idle hand, and Hawke smirked in response. 

"Hawke, my pants, please," Anders said breathlessly, and Hawke took pity on him, hooking his thumbs into his tight waistband and tugging the offending garment off, along with his smalls. He gasped at the cool air on his sensitized skin; Hawke ran his hands up Anders' now-bare thighs and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his hip.

"So gorgeous," Hawke breathed, and Anders squirmed at the purr against his skin. "My pretty mage, all spread out and stuffed for me." Without warning, he bit down on the inside of Anders' thigh, making the healer jerk and strain against his restraints. 

"Hawke, please," Anders breathed, his head thrown back and eyes closed. The ache in his stomach was no longer painful, instead straddling the line between discomfort and pleasure, akin to the feeling one gets after a particularly thorough fucking. Hawke smiled, less of a smirk now and more of an endearment, and stroked Anders' thigh. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, love," he chuckled, and Anders groaned in frustration, his arousal finally overpowering his  embarrassment . 

"Touch me, fuck me, anything," Anders moaned, his voice breaking on the last word, and then Hawke's mouth was on him, and Maker, Anders couldn't think of anything better. 

Hawke started slowly, lapping at the base of his cock, pressing sloppy kisses to the shaft as he made his way up to the head. Anders cried out and his arms spasmed against the rope holding them behind his head, making Hawke groan around his cock. He shuddered at the sensation, rolling his hips almost imperceptibly as Hawke took more of him into his mouth. A hand came up and began to massage Anders' stomach again, earning an almost frantic strangled noise. 

"Hawke, I'm not going to last," he breathed, squirming in arousal and embarrassment. At that, Hawke withdrew, pressing a last kiss to Anders' thigh, and moved to straddle his thighs. His shirt was off and his trousers were tugged down around his knees, and Anders realized with a jolt of arousal that he'd probably been touching himself. There was something fantastic about having this sort of power over someone, and Hawke especially. 

"Fuck, Anders," he breathed, taking both of their erections in hand and beginning to stroke. "Me neither, Maker, you look divine." He leaned up to kiss his lover, who eagerly pushed their mouth s  together, thrusting into Hawke's hand. Anders could feel something coiling in his groin, hot and tight, combining with the sensation of his overfull stomach to make him groan into Hawke's mouth. Hawke flicked his thumb over the head of his  co ck and did something slick and wicked with his tongue, and that was all it took to send Anders flying over the edge, finishing across Hawke's hand and the underside of his stomach. His hands gripped at the pillows as Hawke stroked him through his orgasm, until at last he released him, allowing him to go slack against the bed. Anders came out of his post orgasm haze just in time to see Hawke groan and finish across his midsection, face contorted with pleasure as his seed dirtied Anders' skin.

As Hawke came down, he slumped to the bed, body going lax. The two of them lay together for a few moments, utterly spent, before Hawke moved to untie Anders' hands, and spoke.

"Was-- was that okay?" It was rare for Hawke to sound so uncertain. As soon as his hands were freed,  Anders propped himself up on his side, wincing slightly as his stomach shifted uncomfortably. He took in Hawke's kiss-swollen lips and the way sweat glistened on his shoulders; he looked breathtaking..

"It was good," he promised, and at Hawke's answering look of relief, he added "Amazing, even." His lover rolled over and grabbed a spare rag, using it to gently clean Anders' stomach. The mage let out a soft sigh of comfort as Hawke threw the rag into the corner, but continued to massage his belly, coming close enough to press a kiss to his temple.

"Does this mean you'll start eating regular meals?" Hawke teased, and Anders swatted his shoulder, rolling his eyes fondly as he was encircled by a pair of strong arms.

"Fine, you great lump. But only if we do this afterwards."

The two of them fell asleep like that, Hawke's hand still rubbing slow circles over Anders' stomach. 


End file.
